Rescuing myself
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Edmund's best friend, Eliza Foxton, is captured from Cair Paravel in the dead of night. Cross and upset, Edmund sets about rescuing her... only to find he is more rescuing himself. My first Narnia fic! Please R&R  UPDATED INTRO WITH MORE ABOUT ELIZA!
1. Introduction

**Rescuing myself – Introduction**

This is my very first Narnia fic and I have created one new character, so I'm just going to give you a brief bit of background.

My character is called Elizabeth (Eliza) Foxton. She is very good friends with the Pevensies, especially Edmund. However, she was not with the children on their very first visit to Narnia (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) or Prince Caspian. She was only with them in The Dawn Treader, so does not know of Edmund's slightly dark and jealousy-ruled past.

The story is set in Narnia, in a second "Golden-age" that happens. Sorry I'm messing with the plot a bit... Eustace is not in it (or Caspian) although Eliza does know both. She lived in Eustace's home town, which she found quite boring and felt that there was no-one to play with and talk to while she was growing up. She lived an Orphanage but there was no-one her age. When she heard that Eustace's cousins had arrived, she went over to greet them, leading to an adventure in Narnia and a strong friendship in Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. She kept in touch with the Pevensies and spent as many holidays as she could at theirs.

That's all I'll say for now, so just read on to discover Edmund's reaction to her being captured…

And, of course, reviews are really helpful! They help me keep writing, so please write something, just to let me know how this is going! Thanks.


	2. Sausages and a shock

**Sausages and a shock**

King Edmund gave a big stretch and yawn. He never liked getting up in the morning, and never had. Nevertheless, he forced his body up and out of bed and into a scarlet silk dressing gown with gold embroidery. He gave a sigh as he pulled back his curtains to let the light flood in. The bright sunlight felt as though it was burning his eyes. Ouch, he was definitely awake now!

He spotted a pile of clothes lying on a chair in the corner of his extremely reasonably sized bedchamber. His stomach gave a rumble, so he quickly slipped on his usual Narnian clothes and fitted his sword to his belt with the aim of getting in reach of food as soon as possible.

Strolling along the corridors of Cair Paravel, Edmund smelt the wafting aroma of breakfast coming down to him as if it were trying to pull him closer and hurry him up. And it certainly worked as Edmund sped up, looking forwards to sausages that the smell had promised him.

The fawn standing at the entrance of the dinner hall bowed when he saw the young King coming and opened the heavy oak doors to let him pass. Edmund nodded and smiled at the fawn, as he always did, to show his thanks. Once inside he immediately made a bee-line straight for the table, which he could see had plenty of food on!

Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were already seated, although Edmund found it slightly odd that they didn't seem to be eating. As soon as he reached the table he sat down and used a highly polished silver fork to prod a particularly fat looking sausage and transfer it to his plate. He was faintly aware that they had been in a hushed conversation, which had ceased when he was in ear-shot. He began to cut up his sausage and threw a glance at his sisters.

"Mornin'." He said, throwing a bit of sausage in his mouth.

"Good morning Ed." Replied Lucy. Her voice was far from enthusiastic although she did say it with small smile in the hope of covering it up. The feeling that something was really wrong became more apparent as Edmund looked from one troubled face to the other. He began to chew more slowly. Then he swallowed.

"What's wrong…?" he asked, slowly.

The girls exchanged looks, both looking like they didn't want to be the messenger. After realising he wasn't going to find any clues in their faces, Edmund began looking round the table. He knew Peter tended to be very much the early bird, having had breakfast and started taking care of King Duties way before Edmund had even got to the table. Edmund was normally the last down and often started breakfast as his sisters finished it. But hold on! Eliza was usually at the table too. Yes, she got up before him but she also tended to stay and keep him company through his extended breakfast. A sinking feeling came over him. Eliza's absence now seemed both wrong and highly significant.

"Where's Eliza?"

Edmund put his fork down on the plate and turned his whole body toward Susan, showing that he both was serious about this and required an answer now. Susan gulped.

"E-e-edmund, whatever I have to tell you, you have to keep your cool, ok?" Edmund didn't reply so she carried on. "Last night the castle was broken into. Whoever it was only had one target. Eliza. They kidnapped her and… and left a ransom note."

Edmund was transfixed on Susan's mouth, desperately trying to convince himself that he had heard wrong. The fact he was still in the same stiff position as he had been before the bomb-shell scared Lucy almost as much as him losing his temper would have been.

Edmund was trying to grasp the news in his head. It just didn't compute. It didn't make sense. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't! He looked at the sausage on his plate. He didn't want it anymore. He actually felt sick now. All of a sudden anger washed over him and he felt like he would burst. He threw his fists down on the table and stood up, making the cutlery rattle.

The girls jumped and looked up frightfully at their brother. They knew that look on his face all too well. He was burning up inside himself, letting his short temper get the better of him. They wouldn't have been surprised if flames suddenly shot out of his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Edmund said in a chocked and exasperated voice. Susan looked away from Edmund, hoping not to make eye contact. Edmund made an annoyed noise and promptly spun around and power-walked out of the door.

If they wouldn't tell him what he deserved to know, then he'd have to find someone who would. Peter.


	3. Delayed plans of action

**Delayed plans of action**

His fast footsteps echoed in the corridor as he power-walked along it. The servants in the corridor got out of his way as King Edmund walked down. They usually smiled at him or said a brief greeting, but they did not for they could tell that he really wasn't in the mood.

Edmund quickly turned down another corridor. He knew Cair Paravel like the back of his hand. He knew every kook and cranny, every entrance and exit, every short-cut and passage way. It was the hide-and-seek games he played with Lucy that had got him so used to it all. This route was one of the said short-cuts. He assumed Peter would be in the committee hall, where he normally discussed battle plans with the important generals of the army.

The guards sprung to attention when they saw the King coming. They didn't stop him, like they would if it was anyone else, as that had been the High King's orders. Edmund was in such a hurry that the guards didn't even have time to push open the doors for him, Edmund flung them open himself and strode into the hall.

The committee hall was fairly big, but nothing compared to the Great Hall where all the balls were held. Narnian banners hung from ceiling, as if to remind the army leader who they were fighting for. A long table was in the very middle of the room, with chairs around all sides. Most of these chairs were occupied. Sprawled across the table were various maps of the castle and the surrounding area. At the very top of the table was the man Edmund had been wanting. Peter; High King of Narnia and Brother.

Edmund slammed his fists on the table, making everyone jump and look up at him. Peter also looked up. He knew what was coming. He might as well get his little brother over and done with.

"You didn't wake me." He said in an icy tone. Peter sighed.

"It was important for you to have your sleep… after today you might not get very much of it…"

"Sleep? No, Peter, you have your priorities seriously messed up. Eliza's _LIFE_ is in danger, does that not mean _ANYTHING_ to you?"

"Of course it does, why else would I be standing here leading a search party?" Peter had been ready for Ed's rage but he hadn't expected to be accused of not caring!

"Is that what you're doing then? Because you're not doing a very good job of it! We should all ready be out there, searching for her. We should've gone the second we knew she was missing!"

"We need a sensible plan of action…" began Peter. But he never finished.

"Oh, you sound like Susan!" Edmund interrupted, bitterly.

"And Susan would therefore be right." Replied Peter, fighting the urge to give Edmund a good telling off. He couldn't lose his head though when he's in front of everyone like this.

Most other people around the table were feeling very awkward and uncomfortable. Arguments like this between the Brothers and Kings were rare and thank God they were. It was highly unpleasant to have to sit through it. Not only that, but Edmund was extremely scary when angry. Even scarier than an angry Peter, although few could make that comparison. It was quite a shock to see the Just King like this as he was normally the quiet voice of reason at this table. And now he was practically shooting flames from his eyes at Peter. All for the sake of a girl.

Edmund glared at his Brother. He was almost shaking with rage. But then he mustered all his self-control and took a deep breath. Bickering would do nothing for Eliza. She was his main concern and he would do everything he could to find her, even if that means putting aside his and Peter's differences for now. What's done is done. It wasn't like they could wake him up any earlier now.

"You better have good plan, Peter." He said in his forced-calm voice as he walked round the table and sat down in the empty chair at Peter's right-hand side.

"As a matter of fact, we do." He said, relieved that he no longer had to endure a humiliating shouting match. "First we inspected Eliza's room. We looked for any little clue as to how they got in and out, how they took her and most importantly, whether they had left any clues as to who they were. We were in luck. We deduced that they must've used the window to get in and out, possibly with the help of a rope. We also searched the castle's walls. We've found where we suspect they got in. I've sent a group of skilled trackers that way to see if they can find a trail. But we fortunately have more to go on than that! Take a look at this…"

Peter took out a tarnished silver ring. Edmund picked it up in curiosity, turning it round to see an engraved hat shape on it, set with black stones.

"The Anti-Human Activist Troop?" he said in surprised. They'd caused no trouble in ages. They'd almost thought they had disbanded (even though their name included the word "Activist"). Edmund had never thought very much of them. In his opinion, they were just a small group of dumb troublemakers looking for something to do. Hating humans was probably their past-time. Well, he hadn't been scared of them ever since he heard someone refer to them A-HAT for short…

"That's what we thought. A-HAT have been staying low-profile for a while. This could be what they've been planning all that time." Said General Kasbianan opposite him.

"Or this could all be a trap." Added another Commander (who Edmund had to admit that he had no clue of his name!).

"Exactly." Said Peter.

"But it's all we have to go on!" objected Edmund.

"That's why we're just going to roll with it." Said Peter. He sounded tired, like this had all come at the wrong time. Edmund felt slightly sorry for him. He'd been in the middle of sorting out an agreement with a temperamental young Prince who had demanded Susan's hand in marriage… before even meeting any of them!

"Well then, why are we all sitting around? Let's get moving! We've got a list of all their known hide-outs… let's search them all!" Said Edmund. He couldn't see how any of them could happily stay seated, when they had a lead to follow. Was he the only one who was motivated enough?

Peter looked at his brothers determined face. He had been planning to wait for the tracker's return but he knew his brother would never sit idle with his friend in danger. He nodded at Edmund.

"Let's go."


	4. I have promises to keep

**I have a promise to keep**

The forest was just a blur to Edmund. He was riding Phillip too fast to bother taking in the extremely pretty part of the forest. If he hadn't been riding so fast he would've noticed the sunlight shining slightly through the leave's making it seem that they had lit up with a green glow. He would've noticed some birds chatting to each other from branch to branch. He would've noticed some flowers starting the spring up in the places that happened to be where the sunlight streamed through gaps in canopy. He would've, but he didn't. There was something more important on his mind.

"Ed! Ed! Slow down a sec, we're losing the rest of them!" called Peter from behind him. Edmund had been going unbelievably fast since the saddle had been put on the horse's back. Peter had decided that he was best not left on his own to run off, so had kept at his heels. However, the soldiers on horseback were carrying much heavier equipment and supplies so we're not as able to keep up with them.

"No we can't slow down!" called Ed over his shoulder, "For all we know they could've already… already…" He broke off. Images of Eliza lying unconscious in the corner of a dark cold room filled his head. He forced himself to concentrate on riding. It was just too painful. It made him physically sick.

He knew that should anything ever happen to Eliza, he would personally see to it that the offenders will wish they had never disturbed Narnia's peace. He couldn't explain why he felt so strongly about this but he did. He felt very protective of her and knew that he would never forgive himself if he failed to reach her in her hour of need. After all, she had always been there for him. She had been the one who had kept him sane, the one who made him laugh when he was about to cry, the one who made all his problems and worries go away and the one who he could tell anything and know that she would listen and help rather than judge.

Besides, he had a promise to keep.

~#~

The Dawn Treader rocked violently as it approached the dark, unwelcoming island. Great big gushes of wind howled around King Edmunds ears. Looking out over the rocky waves made him feel slightly seasick. Not that he'd ever admit it. The island they were approaching looked like something out of a horror film. This was the island where, in a few moments, the whole crew would be faced with Jadius the White Witch and a terrifying sea serpent that could kill them all.

A knot tied itself in the King's stomach. It was not for him that he was nervous, as he was braver than people realised. No, it was for the people on this boat. He always felt the same feeling whenever they went into battle. He knew that whatever happened to him, it was his choice to do it. But what he couldn't stand was knowing he could have had a say in other people's fates. He didn't like it when people he cared about put themselves in dangerous situations. First it had been his father, then his siblings and now the Dawn Treader crew, which included Lucy, Caspian, Reepicheep, Eustace and Eliza. He knew he had always had a bad case of survivor's guilt and wanted to keep his loved ones safe. Except he hadn't done a very good job of that. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stop King Caspian coming or Reepicheep, but he started to wish they'd left Lucy, Eustace and Eliza on Ramandu's island.

Someone sighed beside him. He snapped suddenly back down to Earth and turned to look at who it was. A girl, with blonde hair tied up into a messy bun and in an outfit that a female sailor would often wear in Narnia, stood next to him, staring out at sea.

"I bet I know what you're thinking." Said Eliza.

"I bet you don't." Challenged Edmund, settling back into his position leaning on the edge of the boat.

"You're thinking that this is _waaaay_ to dangerous for me and your sister to be doing because there's a chance we might get hurt." She said matter-of-factly. Although he was well aware that Eliza seemed to have a very acute sense of other people's feelings, it always managed to amaze his just how accurate she could be.

"I swear you can read minds!" he said.

"C'mon Ed, you know I have 'magical psychic powers!'" Eliza said the last few words in a funny mystical voice that made Edmund laugh. "No," she said, putting aside the comedy and speaking seriously. "I just know you too well."

Edmund sighed.

"You worry about us too much Ed. Sometimes I think you need someone who will worry about you instead."

"Oh? And I thought that was what parents and older siblings are for! I thought I could look after myself!" Eliza laughed.

"No, everyone always needs some attention."

"And who will do that for me now?"

"I will." She said simply. Edmund turned to her and looked into her startlingly bright green eyes. For some reason the sound of her voice and her beautiful eyes put his heart at ease.

"I promise you now that I will always look out for you." She said softly. Edmund felt his heart skip a beat.

"And I promise you, Eliza, that I will always be there for you and I'll let nothing hurt you."

She smiled her smile that he loved so much. It lit up her entire face, including making those eyes of hers even more stunning.

They both turned back to the crashing, thundering waves and the ever-nearing island. Eliza placed a cold but soft hand on top of his. A tingle shot through his arm.

He suddenly felt as though nothing could ever hurt him again.

~#~

Sorry – I saw Dawn Treader a while ago and can't remember all the little details of the changed ending (different from the book slightly). Please forgive me if the facts are a bit dodgy! As always, read and review!


	5. By the firelight

**By the fire-light**

General Kasbianan glanced over his shoulder. The soldiers behind him were riding at a steady, but fast pace, trying to keep up. Most of them looked exhausted as they had been riding for several hours now. The General's stomach gave a rumble and he knew that it probably wasn't only him that was hungry.

The General sighed and looked ahead to where King Edmund was speeding along and where High King Peter was closely trailing him. The younger King was showing no signs of slowing down. It was astonishing that the King could keep at it like this, ignoring all needs for food, water or sleep. Even though the King seemed to be able to reject basic requirements, he knew that his soldiers couldn't.

Eventually he caught High King Peter's eye. He went for the High King rather than the King because he'd spent long enough across the table from the latter in battle meetings to know that when he had made his mind up, he had made his mind up. Plus Peter will have a bigger influence over Edmund than he would.

"Sire! I think it would be wise to set up camp soon. Everyone seems to be in need of it."

Peter considered this for a moment. True, he was hungry and tired but how would he convince such a determined brother to rest from rescuing his friend? He respected Ed's views greatly, but right now he also had the troops, the General and his sisters' needs to take into account. Besides, it was getting dark and they were currently in a fairly spacious part of the forest.

"I think you're right!" He shouted back to Kasbianan. "Ed! We've got to stop!" Peter pulled the reigns of his horse to slow down and the General gave the command to the soldiers to halt too.

Edmund, noticing he was now on his own, slowed down for the first time since leaving Cair Paravel. He skilfully turned Phillip around and rode back to where Peter and the others had stopped. Ed looked from the General to the High King and back again.

"What's going on?"

"I think it's about time we called it a day and set up camp." Said Peter, bracing himself.

"Err… why?" Objected Edmund.

"Everyone's hungry and tired and we've been going non-stop for hours."

"Yes, and not a second can be wasted in saving Eliza, so I say; let's move!"

"Edmund, it'll be no use to Eliza if we're all too weak to fight and are practically falling asleep on our feet!" Said Peter. He knew his brother could not argue with that.

"Are we stopping?" Came Susan's voice as she and Lucy came up to the boys.

"Yes, we are." Said Peter, tearing his eyes away from Edmund's hard glare and frustrated face.

"Oh, good!" cried Lucy, "My bum's so sore; I don't think I can move my legs properly!" Peter and Susan climbed off their horses and helped Lucy down. General Kasbianan dismounted too and addressed the small army with them. The soldiers breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the latest development.

Edmund watched as everyone began to tie their horses to various trees, gather fire wood and set out blankets on the floor. He resigned himself to defeat. He felt like he'd let Eliza down by giving in to Peter and the others. He slipped off his horse and tied him to a tree and fed him an apple.

"Thanks for this, old boy." Said Phillip to Edmund, "I don't think I could've gone on much longer to be honest!" Edmund patted his loyal companion but neither said anything nor smiled. He simply turned away.

~#~

"Right; we need someone to keep a look out while the rest of us get some sleep. No-one really knows these parts that well and we don't know who or what could be around here. Shall I ask a few soldiers to take it in turns, Sire?" Said the General. Peter opened his mouth to say 'Yes' but he was beaten to it.

"No, I'll do it." Said Edmund. Everyone looked surprised and seeing the look of concern on his siblings' faces and Susan opening her mouth, he then added, "It's not like I'll get any rest anyway."

This was definitely true. He got up from his seat by the fire and left the cold chicken, that he'd only taken two bites out of, in his place. He had barely managed those few mouthfuls before feeling sick. Not only did he not feel like eating but he also didn't feel like resting. When there was someone close to him that needed his help out there, he wouldn't rest until they were safe. The thought of Eliza played constantly on his mind. He knew he would never be able to push her to the back of his head but nor did he want to. No matter how tired he was, he would be kept awake by desperation of wanting his dear friend back.

He sat down with his back resting on a tree. Then he tried to move into a more comfortable position. Except he still wasn't comfy enough. Nothing felt right when Eliza wasn't around. And now, instead of helping her, he was forced to sit here, twiddling his thumbs as it was so infuriatingly tedious.

~#~

Lucy Pevensie stared mesmerised into the crackling log fire. Everything but the fire was still and silent. Most of the soldiers were sleeping soundly in their blankets and sheets and the General had also drifted off into an easy sleep. Only Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund were still up. Edmund was still keeping watch out of earshot of the others, who were sitting by the fire.

"I do worry about him sometimes…" murmured Susan. Lucy looked at Susan's fire-light illuminated face. She followed her sister's gaze to Edmunds back, who could be just about seen, leaning against a tree and picking grass absent-mindedly.

"Oh, Su, do you ever stop worrying about any of us?" Lucy said exasperated. Peter chuckled at that.

"That's not the point!" Said Susan, looking irritated, "I mean, he's never reacted quite like this before."

"You're right, Susan, I've never seen him so restless, so desperate or so determined." Agreed Peter.

"I'm worried about the effect this is all having on him." Said Susan in a troubled voice, "Did you see how much he ate? Barely anything! And he's usually got such a good appetite. If Peter hadn't made the decision to stop, he would've carried on riding until he could not longer keep his eyes open to see. If we don't make him sleep and eat and drink, he simply wouldn't do it! I think he's neglecting himself a bit. It's all about Eliza to him. If it won't help Eliza, he won't do it. I'm worried he's frustrated with himself too. Maybe he thinks that it's his fault she was kidnapped or that he should've been watching out for her like a true friend or something."

"But no-one could say they didn't have a true friendship if they could see him now!" Reassured Peter.

"Yes, but does he know that?" Peter fell silent at Susan's question. Edmund certainly was being way too selfless at the moment. He agreed with Susan that if they didn't force food down his throat, then he would just stop eating. Peter was cross with himself for not handling his brother better or putting more protection on Eliza and wished he had stayed on night-watch instead of Ed. He also was angry at Eliza. How can she make Ed feel like this! But then Peter checked himself. It wasn't Eliza's fault that she was captured or that she and Ed were such good friends. He was just looking for someone to blame, when in truth, there wasn't anyone.

"I think it's cute." piped up Lucy. Susan gave a knowing smile but Peter still couldn't see the 'cuteness' in his brother's behaviour.

"What do you mean cute?" Peter asked his youngest sibling.

"Well, he cares about her doesn't he?" said Lucy, "If he didn't love her dearly, he wouldn't be so impatient about rescuing her."

Peter thought about this carefully. Hmmm… love… He'd never noticed Ed being that much into girls at all before. When he had first mentioned to him about his new friend, he had been surprised to find her a girl. When they were younger, Edmund had only ever had a few, very select group of friends who, as a general rule, were boys. But these boys had never been amazingly close to Ed. When Peter first saw Edmund and Eliza together, he was impressed with how suited they were to each other. They had the same, rather sarcastic, sense of humour, similar logical ways of thinking about things but also they seemed to better the other. If Edmund was around, Eliza would be far more chatty and when Edmund was moody or upset, Eliza could give him comfort where no-one else could. It was then that he realised why Edmund liked her so much. And now, it made sense that he loved her.

"Do you think he loves her?" asked Susan, as though she could read his mind. Peter looked at her.

"I think that it's likely. But if he does, then I don't think he knows it yet himself. And we are not to tamper with that. He'll work it out in his own time. Agreed?" Susan and Lucy nodded back at him.

Lucy looked once more into the flames, which were now smaller than she remembered, before turning over and falling asleep.

~#~

Thanks for all the helpful reviews so far! Longer chapters were requested, so that's what I did! Hope that this was long enough. Do you all prefer long or short chapters as a general rule? Reviews are still wanted (and as you can see, useful)! Thank you 3


	6. Soldiering on

**Soldiering on**

Edmund looked frantically left and right. But it was hopeless. All he could see was black, unwelcoming passageway after black, unwelcoming passageway. He swallowed and took a chance on the left. He ran quickly, his feet sounding unusually loud in the eerie corridors. Cold sweat dripped down his face and he was breathing heavily.

He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to get there fast. Panic got hold of him as he searched franticly for something, _anything_ that would help him.

Out of nowhere, he spotted a door. There was a moment of relief before he looked over his shoulder and remembered he was running out of time. Edmund grabbed the old, rusty handle and gave it a push. He fumbled with the latch underneath although his fingers didn't seem to be doing what he wanted them to! Eventually he loosened it and threw his whole body weight against the wooden door, bursting into the room beyond.

The room was completely dark except for a small whole that resembled a window letting in some moonlight. Lying just a bit out of the way of the light, in semidarkness was something, or someone, with dirty blonde hair and wearing rags.

"Eliza!" breathed Edmund. He heart skipped a beat. He started towards the figure, hardly daring to believe his eyes….

Then it all turned cold. He stopped dead in his tracks. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end like only one person could do. He turned around very slowly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh Edmund," Simpered the White Witch, a leer across her cold, evil face, "You're _always_ too late!" Then she brought her arm and icicle-like wand above her head in a strong, fast movement. Edmund barely had time to shield his face with his hands before –

~#~

His eyes flew open. The sky was a very pale blue. The sun had barely risen and the forest was still and silent.

Edmund lay there, gathering his thoughts before pushing himself off the grassy floor. He took deep breaths in an attempt to slow his racing heart. His shirt was sticking to him with sweat and his back felt funny.

He knew he got little sleep last night and the few hours he did get had been haunted by his worst nightmares. He was pretty sure he had started the night leaning against that tree. But he must've slipped off it during his traumatic dream, ending up on the floor at an odd angle. Now his back was paying the price.

The young King got to his feet and gave a huge stretch and yawn. He was tired and unhappy and suddenly wondered why he was even here. Then he kicked himself (mentally) for that! Eliza! How could he ever forget her!

Immediately all exhaustion was lost and in an instant he pulled himself together. He looked around the forest floor, seeing various clusters of soldiers still asleep. Ed frowned at them all. Why were they wasting time doing silly things like sleeping? They should be ashamed of themselves!

His gaze fell on his siblings who were in funny positions around a pile of ash and sticks. Edmund shook his head and went over to them. Well, if he was awake…

"Ergh, Ed! What are you playing at?" Protested Peter, still half asleep.

"We have things to do, people to save!" cried Ed as he began to shake his sisters.

Peter sighed and got groggily to his feet. When he had his bearings he looked closely at his brother. There were bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. That worried Peter. But Edmund made sure the King had no time to worry as he told him to start waking the soldiers.

~#~

A bunch of weary soldiers galloped through the woods. Most were grumbling under their breaths or to their friends about being woken so early. Talk was going round the troops now. Some of the more opinionated ones were blaming King Edmund or convincing others that he was "taking it out on them". But others with a bit more sense didn't make judgments quite so quickly. Rumours were also going round… some involving Eliza and others, a strange new make of sausages the Cook was using.

They rode for what felt like days to young Lucy. The sun was at roughly midday and beating down on the mercilessly. But Lucy always looked on the bright side of things and thought that at least they had the trees as coverage.

"How much longer until Lunch?" said Lucy to Susan. She'd had only had an apple for breakfast and so was looking forwards to another bite to eat.

"I don't know… whenever Edmund next tires." Came the reply.

"That'll be never then." Sighed Lucy, rolling her eyes. She caught sight of her sister's I-saw-that look and they both grinned.

A fair bit ahead of the girls was where Edmund was riding. He could feel the sun getting to him but he was determined not to show it.

"We should probably be stopping at some point!" Shouted Peter over the sound of the hooves. He was actually doing quite well in keeping up with his brother.

"NO!" said Edmund irritably. Did they all want to spend the rest of their lives taking breaks? They'd never get anything done!

"But Ed –"

"I said no, Peter!" A sharp pain in his already throbbing head caused Edmund to raise a hand to it. He knew his headache was a mixture of tiredness, hunger and heat but he tried desperately to push it to the back of his mind.

"Are you OK?" said Peter in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." Insisted Ed, but really he wasn't.

"I really think we should stop…"

Edmund had had enough. He turned to glare at his older brother and show him that he wasn't budging.

"ED!" cried Peter. Edmund looked ahead to see what he was shouting about. Then a low branch made contact with his forehead.

And everything went black.

~#~

So sorry – I know it's been aaaaaages but I've just been so busy! I'll try and get the next one up a bit quicker though!


	7. Being made helpless

**Being made helpless**

Something was slowly going in and out of focus before Edmund's tired eyes. He managed to force his eyes open a little more and when he regained some of his consciousness, he was a bit surprised to find that he was lying on grass floor, staring up at the dark sky. For the second time, he pushed himself off of the floor, still not too sure where he was or why.

He had over-estimated how strong his arms were just then and nearly collapsed back! He had also sat up too fast. Little lights were popping in front of him and his head was spinning. He grabbed hold of it, as though trying to stop it.

"Sire?" came a voice Ed didn't recognise. He looked round in the direction it had come from, feeling about the ground for his sword as he did so. Eventually he realised there was no sword but he didn't need it anyway.

A fairly young fawn was blinking up at him in his Narnian armour. His face was showing a mixture of concern and awe. He had never been this close to a Narnian Royal before, let alone spoken to one!

"W-w-what happened?" Asked King Edmund in a croaky and dazed voice.

"You'd better lie down again." Said a harsher voice. This time it belonged to a dwarf. And this time he recognised him. The dwarf had wiry long black hair that was going grey. His beard was in a sharp point and although it was long, it was thin so you could see most of his rough, scarred face. It was obvious just from looking at him that he had survived many terrible battles with the Narnian army. Edmund also remembered seeing him somewhere… he had a feeling he was an archer (but of course that had nothing to do with the bow and arrow set strapped to his wide back).

"Sire, you should lie down again." Repeated the dwarf.

"Oh, let me make it a little more comfortable for you!" piped up the fawn and he began to fold a blanket into a pillow shape.

"Stop fussing, Aledee, and just let the King lie down!"

"I'm only trying to make it nicer for His majesty, Darreten!" retorted the fawn.

"That's fine, thank you." Murmured Edmund as he lay down. He really didn't want to listen to arguments right now as his head was throbbing. He raised a hand to it and felt a large lump.

"You weren't looking where you were going and banged into a low tree branch." Said Darreten, in reply to Edmund's unasked question.

"I was a pretty bad fall!" exclaimed Aledee. "You came right off your horse and everything! No wonder you were knocked out for aaaaaages." The fawn sounded like he was explaining how a goal was scored for his side in a football match rather than how someone had injured themselves.

"How long was I out for?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"It was about midday when you hit it, and now it's about… possibly 6?" Said Darreten.

Edmund nodded, still with his eyes closed. He hadn't really taken in any of that. He wandered vaguely why he was even here…

His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, making Aledee jump.

"Eliza!" He began to try and get to his feet. The two soldiers immediately protested and weren't surprised when Edmund grew dizzy and fell into their (or rather Aledee's as Darreten was a bit small) arms. They propped him up against a tree and handed him a drink.

"High King Peter ordered for us to stay here with you while he, the Queens and the rest of the army went off to save your Eliza. They split into smaller regiments so that they could search more hideouts. Queen Lucy went with High King Peter and his regiment, Queen Susan also took a regiment and so did General Kasbianan. I think they are waiting until sunset to attack." Said Darreten in a surprisingly soft voice.

"I MUST go after them!"

"NO!" Darreten abruptly returned to his normal gruff tone.

"We've been told that we have wait until you are in a fit condition before making our way slowly back to Cair Paravel. We're not allowed to take you back to any sort of fighting." Said Aledee, his voice annoyingly bright.

"Why not? I can fight still… I should be helping… I… But… I have promises to keep!" Edmund's face fell as it dawned on him that he might have to break his friend's promise. He no longer looked like a strong King, but more like a crest-fallen innocent child. Aledee had to resist the urge to chuckle.

Then an idea struck Edmund.

"I'm King too – so I order you to take me back to wherever Eliza could be being held!" Then both Aledee and Darreten laughed, much to Edmund's horror.

"Oh the High King said you'd try that one!" grinned Darreten. "But he also said that we should ignore any requests like that!"

Edmund frowned. Of course Peter would want to prevent him fighting. And now it was certain that he would have to betray Eliza.

Both soldiers noticed Edmund's gloomy expression and felt sorry for him. His brother had after all made him very helpless. But then again it could be for the best. At least now the King might remember to eat, drink and sleep!

"I'll get the horses ready." And so Aledee did, as Darreten busied himself with feeding the King and giving him some medicine.

Edmund just lay there feeling thoroughly useless.

~#~

Nearly a whole day (and several pit-stops) later, the three arrived the gates of Cair Paravel.

The journey they had taken to get there had been very slow moving. King Edmund had seemed to have lost all will to get places fast and just trudged a little behind the other two, not taking any notice of the light-hearted conversations going on. All he did was let himself slip into a state of misery. There was nothing he could do for anyone. He could not be Eliza's saviour. He could not be there to sort out the culprits.

Ed got slowly off his horse and let Phillip be pulled gently into the stables. Another soldier was making his was over to where Ed, Darreten and Aledee stood.

"What news?" Said Darreten, getting to the point without so much as a greeting.

"A-HAT was defeated and is now disbanded. They will not be anymore trouble. The girl was found in the only complete tower of the ruin of Abrossia. The Kings and Queens are now all heading to bed and -"

Only one bit of that had seeped into Edmund's brain. They were here. Eliza was back!

He broke into a run for the nearest door into the castle, ignoring the cries of "Sire! Sire!".

He skidded round a corner and found himself in the magnificent Great Hall. He was heading for the door opposite (which, like the one he had come through, was usually only used by the servants) for it was the quickest way to Eliza's chambers.

Then the grand double doors at the other end of the hall opened with a creak. Footsteps. Edmund looked round.

Elizabeth Smilie was running as fast as she could towards him, her dressing down and long blonde hair flying out behind her.

"EDMUND!"

Edmund sighed in relief as Eliza nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug. He squeezed her tightly as though by doing so he could stop her ever going away from him again.

"I saw you coming from my window. The servants tried to persuade me to see you in the morning but I just couldn't go to sleep without seeing you!" she whispered. Edmund said nothing and just immersed himself in Eliza's scent, burring his face in her hair. There was a lump in his throat as he tried to refrain himself from crying in joy. It also made it quite hard to talk. All he managed was a small;

"I missed you." But Eliza had no time to reply as a motherly voice said;

"Madam, I think you'd best come upstairs and rest. You've had quite an ordeal."

Eliza broke away from Edmund and nodded at the lady.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow Ed." She gave him a beaming smile before turning and walking out the hall, with the lady by her side.

Edmund began to feel more like his normal self. His senses were coming back, and so were his basic human needs.

His stomach growled and he set off for the kitchens with a spring in his step. He knew exactly what he needed now.

Sausages.

~#~

Sorry, again long wait! I hope this was alright. It's a slightly longer one for you now!

I had drawn a picture of the ending scene here, before I'd even so much as started the story, but I did get the ideas from that. Here's the link if you want to take a look – [.com/gallery/27561403#/d34091a]. It's very slightly different from the scene here but still. It's on my Deviant account, so there are also other pictures to do with Narnia on there that I've also drawn.

I will be adding more to this story so watch this space! And as always, reviews are much appreciated!


	8. Splash

**Splash**

The cool clear water flowed over Edmund's feet. He wriggled his toes in the golden sand before setting off again down the beach. His feet made small splashes as he headed towards his favourite part of the beach; the rock pools.

Sure he did like going swimming in the sparkling sea, as did Peter, and yes, lying on the fine sand and reading a book, like Susan, was relaxing but the rock pools still won. It was usually him and Lucy that went off together to look at the crystal clear pools, and occasionally Eliza came too (although he knew she secretly preferred holding splashing competitions or playing games). Lucy went because she liked to collect shells and rocks and although you could find much bigger ones out on the seabed, Lucy hated how the salt water always got in her eyes. But she did sometimes ask Eliza very nicely to help her find some and Eliza would usually go diving down to bottom to fetch some for her.

But it wasn't for the shells or rocks that Edmund liked looking at. No, it was the creatures that Ed found fascinating. At home in England the small shells that were really animals were interesting but here, in Narnia, with all the mythical creatures and strange new species to discover, it was intriguing.

Edmund reached the smooth rocks and watched where he stepped as he hoped from one to the other. Eventually he found a nice dry flat one that he could sit on and look out to sea.

He had been peacefully listening to the gentle sounds of the wave when he heard a small splash coming from the direction he had been moving in. He looked round to see Eliza standing in her trousers which were rolled up past the knee, a light white baggy shirt (sleeves also rolled up), her hair tied into a high ponytail and one foot in a rock pool.

"Opps… I slipped a bit…" she said, removing herself from the water and giving her leg a little shake.

"I'm surprised your maids let you out today. They seemed very strict about rest."

"Well they… didn't really let me out but…. Sea air is good for you right?" Edmund grinned at his friend as she came and perched on his rock.

They sat in silence, watching the waves, before Edmund voiced the question that had been playing on his mind.

"Have I broken our promise?"

"What do you mean?" said Eliza in a surprised tone.

"I made you a promise, didn't I? I said that I would look out for you and protect you from harm no matter what but I've failed. I didn't even fight at all. I wasn't even there for you. I didn't do what I should've done. I haven't been a very good friend." There was a short pause before Eliza managed to take it all in.

"Don't think like that Ed…" she said in a voice, barely above a whisper. "You're the best friend I've ever had and you haven't broken any promises!"

"Yes I have." Muttered Ed, miserably.

"No you haven't!" Said Eliza in such a definite voice that Edmund had to look up at her. "Peter told me about how determined you were about saving me. He said you nearly forgot to eat, which I hope you didn't! Apparently you were the one who was always ready for action; you made sure everyone was trying their absolute hardest; you were the driving force behind it all. Ok, maybe you did knock yourself out, meaning you couldn't fight, but really, the fighting would never have happened if you hadn't have made everyone get a move on. If you'd have all waited an extra hour they would've killed me. They were starting to think that you four wouldn't hand the throne over to them. You rescued me just as much as everyone else did. Therefore, you kept your promise 100%."

"So… you don't hate me then?" he could barely process what she'd just said about him. In fact he wondered whether Peter had told her about the wrong guy. She made it sound like he had been calm and collected, when really he had been in a complete state of shock and panic.

"Of course not, silly!" She bent down and splashed him with a bit of water. Edmund couldn't help himself and gave her one back. They both grinned at each other, the same thought going through their minds.

Then they got up and went as fast as they could (without falling in any rock pools) to the sea with the aim to completely soak the other.

~#~

Peter trudged up the winding stairs, frowning at a very long and offensive letter from Susan's suitor. He sighed. He'd barely been able to rest without being bombarded with more jobs, letters and problems.

As he got to one of the tower's windows he looked out at the beautiful beach, wishing he was on it. He carried on walking up. Then he stopped. He stepped down a few steps and looked out of the window again.

He could see two small figures playing in the waves. Eliza and Edmund! The one with blonde hair was running away from the dark haired one but eventually Ed caught up with her and pulled her into the sea with him. Peter could imagine the laughter which would've been heard if he was closer to them.

Susan came down the stairs, and seeing Peter, stopped.

"Oh no! Is that _another_ letter from _Him_!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Said Peter, remembering the letter clutched in his hand. Susan followed his gaze and saw the pair splashing each other with sea water.

"Is that Eliza? Shouldn't she be resting?"

"Oh Su, leave them be."

They stood there smiling at the fact that their brother was so happy until they felt like they couldn't trespass on the moment any longer and turned away from the window. It was Eliza and Edmund's happy moment and nothing should spoil it.

~#~

**The end!**

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
